Primera vez
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Para todo, hay muchas primeras veces en la vida. La primera vez que conociste a tu mejor amigo, como el primer beso que se comparte como simple curiosidad. Así es la vida de ellos, incluso cuando se trata sobre el tema de la cama. El amor de esa primera vez, era algo imposible de olvidar.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Debo admitirlo, es algo que se me ocurrió cuando leía algunos r-18 por curiosidad. Es algo que realmente tenía ganas de escribir cuando me acordé de los grandes amigos que han llegado a ser Makoto y Haru como para compartir muchas primeras veces. Cuando terminen de leer, van a entender el porque de tantas primeras veces que compartieron. Así que les debo decir una pequeña advertencia a parte de la clasificación.**

**Esta historia contará con un poco de contenido sexual, tampoco mucho pero si algo leve para este contenido. Así que, prepárense porque también va a derramar un poco de miel sobre hojuela. Será algo lindo.**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Koji Oji. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Siempre existe una primera vez para todo en la vida.

Eso nadie podía discutirlo, todos recuerdan esa primera vez que aprendieron a nadar, esa primera vez que aprendieron andar en bicicleta, esa primera vez que probaste una de tus comidas favoritas e incluso esa primera vez que hiciste ese amigo que se convertiría en ese compañero que iba seguirte durante toda la vida.

**-Haruka Nanase**

**-Makoto Tachibana **-Sonríe.**\- ¡Seamos amigos!**

Para Haru, cada momento era muy valioso y más cuando estaba al lado de Makoto. Siendo el su primer amigo, era normal que quisiera compartir todo con su amigo y vecino de la infancia. Compartir su comida favorita, compartir ese primer momento cuando vio que su estilo de lado favorito sería el estilo libre. Compartir ese primer momento cuando se tomaban de las manos para ir o salir de la escuela. Incluso, el primer beso de Haru, se lo llevo Makoto. Eran niños que todo les causaba curiosidad, eran niños que querían sentir aquellas dulces emociones que lo primero que pensaron en compartir, fue su primer beso. Haru cerraba sus ojos mientras Makoto sólo se acercaba con calma y lentitud. Para sólo posar sus labios con los de Haru. Un beso pequeño y sin segundas intenciones. Donde se miraron con vergüenza, como si lo que habían hecho fue una travesura y prefirieron olvidar aquel día.

Querían olvidar su primer beso pero no podian olvidar aquellas sensaciones. Sentir esa calidez de sus pequeños labios pegados con el otro. Sentían que querían volver a pegar sus labios. Así que una vez que confesaron aquello que tanto querían, dejaron que se quedara en silencio su pequeño trato. Besarse a escondidas. Al final, sólo consistía en pegar sus labios.

¿O no?

Crecieron con esa pequeña costumbre. Cuando estaban solos, era normal que se saludaran con un pequeño beso. Era normal que el todo momento que podían, se dieran un pequeño beso. Para darse los buenos días, para darse las buenas tardes y para las buenas noches. Para despedirse o para cuando dormían juntos. Aún cuando eran jóvenes que muy pronto irían a la Universidad y en algún momento, buscarían una pareja pero en lo que llegaba su tiempo, sus labios seguirían buscándose.

¿Cómo fue su primer beso de adultos? Fue por curiosidad, fue porque cada vez que miraban algunas parejas, estos siempre hacían sus besos duraderos. Así que decidieron probar aquello. Un beso donde abrían sus labios despacio y dejaban que sus lenguas se tocarán con cuidado. Cuando hicieron eso, no quisieron separarse. Cada vez que les faltaba el aire, se separaran, se miraban sonrojados, con la respiración entre cortada y volvían a besarse.

Como si ese beso les dijera que necesitaban estar al lado del otro. Como si ese beso les dijera cuan necesitados estaban para que el otro no se fuera de su lado. Desde entonces que probaron su primer beso de adultos, querían volver a besarse, querían más.

Pero las caricias y la vergüenza de un siguiente paso, era lo único que los detenía y preferían olvidar aquello.

**.o.**

Para todo, existía una primera vez. Incluso a la hora del sexo, ese penoso momento y penosa primera vez que nunca olvidarían. Fue una de esas tardes que llegaban a la casa de Haru. Fue en ese momento cuando sus labios se juntaron y sus lenguas empezarán a jugar a robarle el aliento al contrario. Sus instintos no podian controlarse, querían más. Sus cuerpos les pedían a gritos que querían tocarse, que querían ser más que sólo un ligero toque por sobre la ropa y que todo iba a estar bien.

Una vez más, fue Makoto quien se llevó esa primera vez de Haru. Verse completamente desnudos porque no pudieron controlar sus manos. Sentirse nerviosos sin saber el por que si siempre se veían en traje de baño ahora que estaban completamente desnudos había alguna diferencia. No sabían que hacer o como tocarse. No sabían como reaccionar a la presión de su pecho que les decía cuanto querían aquello.

Tal vez no fue directamente sexo donde existía penetración. Fue más que nada, exploración. Saber donde podían tocar, que era lo que se sentía bien como lo que se sentía mal. Tocar la erección contraria para empezar a estimularse, llevar la mano de Makoto, por decisión propia, a su parte trasera y empezar con el jugueteo. Besarse, tocar y esperar a su ansiado clímax. Un dedo, dos y luego tres fueron a parar a la entrada de Haru, donde sintió incomodidad pero al final, terminó por sentirse cómodo. Donde su simiente mancho el cuerpo contrario y donde no se vieron a la cara hasta después de unos días.

Unos días tuvieron que pasar para que tuvieran su primera vez al no poder controlar aquellos pensamientos. Se sentían muy seguros en los brazos del otro, se sentían seguros de ese gran paso que iban a dar. Ya no solamente se iban a llamar amigos, ahora, tendrían otra manera para referirse al otro. El papel de amantes.

Aquel material de látex no pudo faltar para la erección de Makoto. Bastante estimulación ya tenían ambos, su entrada de Haru dilatada y la confirmación de que querían eso. Fue difícil entrar pero los besos, caricias y palabras de amor, no faltaron. El movimiento fue suave y hasta que Haru se sintiera cómodo al dejar entrar algo grueso y alargado que golpeaba su interior y que daba en el punto exacto para hacerlo caer de rodillas mientras sentia aquel movimiento.

Mirarse a los ojos, derretirse por placer y no aguantar en soltar aquellos jadeos que los hacia enloquecer más.

**-Haruka...**

**-Makoto...**

Escuchar sus nombres. Sentirse seguros y amados como desde esa primera vez que se tomaron de las manos. Besarse con calma, saborear ese dulce sabor del cuerpo del otro. Acariciar la erección contraria y al final, ver destellos de luz al final de su faena. Dejarse caer en el suave colchón y controlar su respiración. Sentir lo pegajoso de sus cuerpos pero la satisfacción en sus pechos de que lo que hicieron estaba bien.

**-Te quiero Haruka** -Abrazar al otro mientras salía lentamente del cuerpo de Haru y no derramar su simiente en el látex.

**-También te quiero Makoto** -Besarse hasta caer dormidos.

Y así al despertar al día siguiente. Saber que eso fue el mejor sueño y que algún día, les gustaría repetir.

**.o.**

Era una noche muy movida. Los exámenes y entrenamientos, habían impedido que ambos amantes se demostrarán su amor como ellos sabían. Besarse con desesperación, quitarse las ropas y apreciar el cuerpo del otro con total fascinación. Besar y estimular. Llegar a la cama, olvidando por completo el paquetito de Látex y empezar con su faena. Las embestidas cada vez más fuertes y rápidas. Mirarse con pasión, mirarse porque quieren eso.

Los besos más fogosos y los sentimientos creciendo en su pecho. Probar toda posición que se les ocurra, probar aquellas erecciones para la estimulación. Uno, dos y tres dedos para hacerlo gritar de placer al momento de tocar ese punto que lo hacía enloquecer. Dejar pequeñas marcas que serían muy bien apreciadas en los siguientes días. Hacer lo prohibido porque se sentía bien. Sentirse pegajosos por el simiente liberado y volver a empezar porque no tenían mucho tiempo de verse. No tenían que perder más tiempo

Era una noche larga, el día de mañana tenían descanso y ellos utilizarían ese tiempo para volverse amar una y otra vez.

**-Te amo Haruka** -Repetir una y otra vez esas palabras.**\- Ya no aguantaba más estar lejos de ti**

**-Te necesitaba en mi interior **-Un jadeo salió de sus labios antes de soltar su simiente. Sentir las acometidas en su interior.**\- Te amo Makoto**

Besarse y dejar salir su ansiado clímax. Abrazarse y apreciarse. Calmar su acelerada respiración y sonreirse con cariño para quedarse un rato en su posición. Sentir como su interior estaba muy lleno y sentir como este salía de su cuerpo pero con la satisfacción de que era el simiente de la persona que tanto amaba.

**-Creo que hicimos un desastre** -Makoto hablaba con una sonrisa.

**-Luego nos preocuparemos de eso** -Haru sonrió coqueto.**\- Ahora sólo quiero que me hagas tuyo una y otra vez**

Claro que Makoto se sonrojaba ante esas palabras pero no podía negarlo. También querían continuar con su tarea de amarse como desde hace tiempo ya lo hacían. Sin dudar, volvieron a besarse, volvieron a moverse y acariciar. Aún no estaban satisfechos. Soltar una risita al tener el mismo pensamiento. Tener esa primera vez, les ayudo en muchas cosas. Tener a su mejor amigo y amante en sus brazos, era algo que siempre querrían.

Aún faltaba mucho en sus vidas y las primeras veces aún no terminarían.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¿Han leído esos r-18? Son realmente buenos y muy hermosos que me hacen gritar de la emoción, en especial de aquellos cuando Makoto y Haru aparecen en ellos. Cuando Makoto es el Seme y Haru el Uke, siempre hay historias lindas entre ellos que realmente me dan ganas de escribir varias historias de ellos.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Miércoles 27 de Febrero de 2019**


End file.
